The Lone Swordsman
by Takato Takaishi
Summary: Kenshin's retired, Yahiko is his heir, trouble in the provinces, Soujiro shows up, a request is made...what trouble is on it's way? R


The Lone Swordsman  
  
A/N: Takato here! I apologize for not having posted the before last chapter of Knights of the Crests, but I am out of ideas for now and waiting for inspiration to hit me again. Anyway, this fic will NOT be Digimon related. You heard me, NOT Digimon related. This is strictly Rurouni Kenshin……well…with some characters from other shows, but none having anything to do with their respective show. Enjoy! And Please Review! I would very much be interested in what you think, be it bad or good. This fic centers mostly on Yahiko and Soujiro. You'll see why.  
  
Disclaimer: Fanfiction.net should of really gotten this clear by now…oh well, I OWN NO SHOW WHATSOEVER NOR ANY PRODUCT RELATED TO IT!!!!!!!! CLEAR ENOUGH OR SHOULD I BANG IT INTO YOUR HEADS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
---------------------------------------------*------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
  
  
The Lone Swordsman  
  
Part 1- Battousai's Heir, The Wolf of Kyoto, The Cold Fighter, and Zanza's Heir.  
  
----------------  
  
Introduction  
  
----------------  
  
The day had started normally for the whole Kenshingumi. Yahiko, now 26, was now an official master of the Kamiya Kasshin style and now replaced Kaoru, who was now the mother to Kenshin and her son, Kenji. Kenshin had gave up his sword to Yahiko, who now was the biggest fear of all outlaws in Tokyo. Sanosuke and Megumi married, and were now expecting a baby at any time. Saitoh had been transferred into the mountain regions for some secret job for the government, and Aoshi and Misao were now married together and had a small daughter, Sakura, and an young boy about 16, Takashi, though he was just as tall as his father. Tsubame was now Yahiko's girlfriend, though with the amount of work they both had, they rarely saw each other. Youtaru had come back to Japan after living in Germany for a while and had returned to his old house.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
'Damn, this heat is a real killer…I have to get some shade before I burn to crisp…' thought the man as he walked through the entrance to Tokyo.  
  
"Halt! What is your business here?" said one of the guards at the entrance, stopping the man.  
  
"Leisure." replied the man.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry sir, but we have to check you before you come inside." apologized one of the guards.  
  
"I understand, go on. You'll find nothing illegal on me." replied the man.  
  
After the police searched him, the police let the man pass. The man gave them a nod and then walked through the streets looking from side to side. When he came to a gate, he stopped. He looked intently at the name engraved on the gate and then smiled evilly. He knew the place. He knew who lived there. He knew how to repay them for his defeat ten years ago in Kyoto before they took on his master and killed him. He knocked on the door, which was opened a few moments later by a small boy about seven years old with red hair. The man looked at the boy with confusion and surprise.  
  
'Battousai has a kid??? What the heck is going on here?' thought the man  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the small boy.  
  
"Ah yes, you can…can you call your father? I need to speak to him about something very urgent." requested the man.  
  
"Okay! Be right back!" replied the young boy with enthusiasm, before dashing away like lightning.  
  
The man's jaw dropped at the sight of the boy running so fast.  
  
'guess he's a real wildfire…' he thought  
  
A few minutes later, the young boy was dragging his dad to the door. The man had red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. He was laughing the whole way to the door.  
  
"How can sessha help…" he started, before he took a look at the man "Soujiro-san??" he shouted  
  
Soujiro smiled evilly at him, before laughing his head off.  
  
"I never thought you'd recognize me, Battousai. I guess I was wrong." he laughed.  
  
"Please, don't call me Battousai, I'm Kenshin now." replied Kenshin with his own laugh. "What brings you here?" he asked  
  
"I have some every interesting news for someone called Yahiko Myoujin, your wife's replacement." replied Soujiro, though his face was not all that happy as he said it.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kenshin, sensing something was obviously wrong.  
  
"As I traveled around Japan, I found out that a new gang, similar to the Oniwabanshu and Juppongattana was terrorizing the countryside, I even heard that about two to three towns have been wiped out totally because of them. I would of asked you for your help, but I heard that the former Battousai gave his sword to the master of the Kamiya Kasshin style. That's why I want to talk to Yahiko, I am the messenger of those people in the countryside, and they request his help." explained Soujiro.  
  
"I see…well, come inside…Yahiko-san's giving some classes right now, but he should be finished any moment now." said Kenshin, motioning him inside.  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin-san" thanked Soujiro, before going inside and into the household.  
  
After Kenshin had showed Soujiro into the living room, he left to make some tea, while Soujiro sat and waited, under the curious eyes of little Kenji.  
  
"Are you going to hurt daddy?" abruptly asked Kenji  
  
Soujiro was caught totally off-guard with that question  
  
"Nani? No! Of course not…we had fought before, but that's in the past…I'm here to see Yahiko-san." replied Soujiro quickly  
  
"Oh." said Kenji, before sitting down in front of Soujiro.  
  
'This is one curious kid…that's for sure.' thought Soujiro, as Yahiko came into the living room, arguing with Kaoru about some of the students.  
  
"I'm telling you that he didn't have the right posture!! You should of corrected him instead of letting the fight go on and getting him hurt!" shouted Kaoru  
  
"If I had corrected him there, I might as well correct the way he acts and looks! And don't think I've tried correcting him! I have, and does he listen? NO!" shouted back Yahiko.  
  
"Still, you should of stopped the fight!" argued Kaoru  
  
"Not because of that!" argued back Yahiko.  
  
Both of them glared at each other, while Soujiro watched on amusedly.  
  
'Battousai has to live through this every day? I pity him.' he thought  
  
Kenshin then came in with the tea and set it down in front of Soujiro, completely unaware of the fight that was occurring between his wife and his successor. When Kenshin put down the tea, Kaoru and Yahiko faced him with glares. Kenshin then realized something wrong was happening.  
  
"Oro?" he asked, slightly confused and afraid.  
  
"TELL HIM/HER THAT I'M RIGHT AND HE/SHE'S NOT!" they both shouted at him.  
  
"OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kenshin, as Kaoru grabbed his gi and started shaking him around.  
  
Soujiro was then laughing so hard he fell to the floor and started pounding it with his fist, tears flowing from his eyes, so great was his amusement. That's when Yahiko and Kaoru noticed him. Since none of them had met him, they had no idea who he was. He had to struggle a lot to stop his laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intervene…I'm Seta Soujiro…an old acquaintance of Kenshin-san, who you are now shaking around like a puppet." he introduced himself  
  
Something clicked in both Kaoru and Yahiko's memory, because she let Kenshin fall on the ground, eyes twirling, and Yahiko stepped back, his hand on his sakabatou.  
  
"Do not worry, I am not here to disturb the peace here. I think you both have completed that. I am here to discuss serious matters with Yahiko-san." he assured them, raising both hands up in defense. "I come from the more internal provinces of Japan, with a request for you, Yahiko-san." he said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ok, let's go outside. That way, no one will interfere." said Yahiko, before leaving the living room. Soujiro got up and followed him outside.  
  
Once they were outside, they both sat on the porch, Soujiro facing Yahiko, and Yahiko facing towards the gate.  
  
"What's this request you have?" asked Yahiko  
  
"The people in the internal provinces have been having severe difficulties lately. It seems that someone has a huge fascination for the former Oniwabanshu and Juppongattana, for a new group has emerged in the internal parts of Japan, for they use both Oniwabanshu ninja techniques as well as Juppongattana sword techniques. They requested for me to ask the former Battousai for help, but since he seems to be retired, I guess that puts you as our number one candidate." explained Soujiro with a frown.  
  
"Why not ask Aoshi-san and Misao-chan to take care of this? They'd be more than happy to take care of some murdering copycats." replied Yahiko, while smiling at the way Misao would take the news if he told her about this problem.  
  
"I know. Yet with Misao-chan's children in the way, Aoshi-san isn't coming out of the Aoiya for a while." replied Soujiro, sipping at his tea.  
  
"Very true…never thought of that…well then, how about Saitoh? He would be glad to get his blade stained once more." suggested Yahiko, though the mere thought of the Wolf of Mibu made his spine freeze.  
  
"Bah, he would probably dismiss it as something unimportant. Listen to me Yahiko, these people need YOU." repeated Soujiro, looking directly into Yahiko's eyes. "They will not accept anyone else. They need and want YOU and only YOU. Either that or Battousai." he ended, finishing his tea.  
  
Yahiko stayed silent for a while. He then looked at Soujiro and nodded. Soujiro answered with a smile.  
  
"Good, we'll be leaving in three days. I need to get some rest." stated Soujiro, before leaving for the local inn.  
  
As he watched Soujiro leave, Yahiko sighed. Today was definitely not going to make his top ten. Yahiko then went back inside, where Kaoru and Kenshin were waiting for him.  
  
"So, what's up?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Trouble in the internal provinces…I'm leaving towards there in three days with Soujiro-san." stated Yahiko  
  
"I see…when are you telling Tsubame-chan about this?" she asked  
  
"I don't know. One thing's for sure, Soujiro-chan and I alone against this new threat is suicide. I'll have to find someone else willing to come along." said Yahiko, thoughtfully.  
  
"Aoshi-san would go. As would Saitoh, but we have no idea where he is right now. Sanosuke, I'm not so sure, with Megumi pressuring him to settle down, sessha doesn't think he'll be going anywhere. Well then, seems Aoshi-san is your last choice. Unless you want Youtaru to come along. Having a medic around is always a lot of help." stated Kenshin, a look of concern on his face.  
  
Yahiko nodded and then excused himself and went to his room. Kenshin then went towards a pillar and leaned on it, thinking. Kaoru just watched as Yahiko entered his room with a look of genuine concern.  
  
"Realistically, we knew this was coming." said Kenshin  
  
"Yes, having your sword has basically earned him the name Battousai's Heir. He knew what he was getting into when he accepted your sword." replied Kaoru affirmatively.  
  
"Sessha just hopes he's careful, the internal provinces are dangerous, new threat or not. Sessha hopes Aoshi-san agrees with going with them." sighed Kenshin  
  
"I hope so too. I hope Tsubame doesn't take it too badly…after all, they rarely see each other though they're both hooked." stated Kaoru.  
  
"I hope so too…for both of their sakes." replied Kenshin, before leading his wife to their room and going to sleep.  
  
The night passed fairly quick and soon, dawn arose. Yahiko woke up feeling both refreshed and scared. Today he had to tell Tsubame he would be leaving. If she asked to come along, he would probably let her follow him to the Aoiya, no more. He got up and went outside, carrying his sakabatou, debating on how to tell his girlfriend the bad news. In the living room, Kenshin had already served breakfast and everyone in the household was eating, even Sanosuke, who like always, was freeloading.  
  
'Some habits you just simply never lose…' thought amusedly Yahiko as he sat down for some breakfast.  
  
"Here you go…I cooked it myself!" exclaimed Kaoru, making Sanosuke choke on his food and Yahiko eye it with suspicion.  
  
Kenshin looked at her skeptically and then to his food.  
  
"You cooked this? I could of sworn Kenshin did it!" exclaimed Sanosuke.  
  
"Sessha thought you had bought it at the Akabeko and brought it here under your name…" said Kenshin  
  
"I'm frankly amazed this stuff tastes good." mumbled Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru looked at them all, her eye twitching, and her face beat red. Fumes could be seen coming out of her ears. Kenshin noticed this and started to back off. Sanosuke and Yahiko, however, were not so fast to notice and were the objects of Kaoru's wrath. Kenji had hid behind his father in a corner. Kaoru grabbed the first blunt object she found and decided to test it's durability on Yahiko and Sanosuke, making them both earn a couple of rather large bumps. After breakfast, Yahiko went to train some students, but not without telling Kaoru and Kenshin that he wouldn't be there for dinner. While training, Yahiko saw Soujiro sitting on the porch, watching him intensely. Yahiko knew he had no chance against the lightning fast warrior, but he decided to take a chance. His last student had just left, and Yahiko felt he was out of practice. Waving at Soujiro, he made a sign to the sticks. Soujiro took the hint and went towards him. They both took a practice stick and got into position.  
  
"You sure about this, Yahiko-san?" asked Soujiro, knowing his obvious advantage of experience and speed.  
  
"Sure thing…I'm kinda out of practice, so this should help for our journey." replied Yahiko.  
  
"Whatever you say, Yahiko." answered back Soujiro.  
  
They both stood there for about ten minutes before they both sprang at each other, sword out. Soujiro came at Yahiko at full speed, only seen like a blur. Yahiko, on the other hand, had foreseen this and decided to use Soujiro's speed against him. When he saw Soujiro rushing at him, he let him get close before getting out of the way, making Soujiro run straight by and giving Yahiko a clear opening, which he used. Yahiko brought down the stick and was able to scrape Soujiro, before the former turned around and blocked the rest of the hit. After that, they were both engaged in an all out swordfight. They finally got in a deadlock, however, and stayed that way for about another ten minutes. After that, Yahiko broke the deadlock and got under Soujiro, making him gasp in surprise, and giving Yahiko the second he needed. Yahiko brought down the blade on Soujiro's back, ending the match. Soujiro turned around and looked at Yahiko with amazed eyes.  
  
"That was unbelievable, you made me make several mistakes, all of which you used very wisely. However, don't think you've quite beaten me, for I was actually holding back." said Soujiro, shouldering his sword. "I got to get back to the inn. See you tomorrow Myoujin." he said before heading to the gate.  
  
After Soujiro left the dojo, Yahiko tucked his sakabatou into his belt and then walked out of the dojo towards the Akabeko. When he got there, he saw Tsubame and waved at her. She waved back and went to Tae and whispered something in her ear. Tae nodded and smiled, to which Tsubame bowed thankfully. She then went to were Yahiko had sat down and sat down beside him.  
  
"Long time since you've been here, Yahiko-kun! I was starting to miss you!" she said  
  
"Yeah…well…Tsubame, I have bad news…" he blurted out, something he immediately regretted saying, for Tsubame's face grew worried, then sad.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered  
  
"Tsubame-chan…an old acquaintance of Kenshin-san appeared yesterday at the dojo, asking for my help…" he started  
  
"What kind of help?" she whispered, her tone very sad and worried  
  
"…in the internal provinces…" he answered, not very sure of what to do.  
  
"I see…for how long?" she asked, her eyes gazing straight into his  
  
"I don't know…I really don't know…I'm sorry, Tsubame-chan, I wish I had spent more time with you…I really messed up…" he apologized.  
  
Tsubame then looked up, her eyes watering.  
  
"Iie, Yahiko, it is not your fault, we are both at fault. We should of thought on how to spend our time together, but our jobs were always in the way…" she said, a single tear falling on her cheek.  
  
Yahiko gently put up a finger and brushed off the tear, but then cast his eyes down.  
  
"I don't know…I just don't know…should I really go on with this? Or should I stay here?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Go" she said, causing him to look up.  
  
"What?" he asked back  
  
"Go to the internal provinces, they need you there." she explained  
  
"Demo…" he started, but was then interrupted by Tsubame's sad, and yet happy look.  
  
"I've never been able to tell you this, but I want you to know that any action you ever made to help people have always made me proud, and when I became your girlfriend, it made me even prouder. So go, and make everyone here proud." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek then.  
  
"Domo Arigatou, Tsubame-chan, I owe you big time." he replied  
  
"Iie, you don't owe me anything, just go do your job." she answered.  
  
"Hai, I'll do that." he said getting up, but then bowed down and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
As he was about to leave, he was stopped from behind by no other than Youtaru, causing Tsubame to gasp. Yahiko didn't turn around, as he knew very well who was holding him back.  
  
"Please Youtaru, let go of me. I have to go meet Soujiro-san." he requested, but Youtaru didn't let go.  
  
"Don't go" came Youtaru's voice.  
  
"Why the hell not?" demanded Yahiko in a stern voice.  
  
"You'll get killed…two versus a whole group of trained ninjas and swordsmen is suicide." said Youtaru. "And I can't let you go off get killed when you have someone waiting for you back here." he continued, pointing at Tsubame. "Which is why I'm coming along." he ended, pointing at himself with a sloppy grin oddly resembling that of Sanosuke. After leaving the Akabeko with Youtaru, Yahiko went back to the dojo to pack his things. They had one stop to make before heading directly to the internal provinces, and that stop was in Kyoto, more precisely, the Aoiya. The next morning came rapidly, and Yahiko awoke refreshed and full of energy. He noticed everyone was asleep, so he left a note and went to the Akabeko for breakfast. There, he noticed that Tsubame was not there. After finishing his breakfast, he picked up his stuff and then left for the city gate, where Soujiro and Youtaru were waiting.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yahiko-san, ready to go?" asked Soujiro, one of his many smiles on his face.  
  
"S'bout time you go up, Yahiko-CHAN!" teased Youtaru, causing his friend to show some anger.  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!" he breathed.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want, Yahiko-CHAN!" teased again Youtaru.  
  
"Enough of this, we have some travel ahead of us if we are to get to Kyoto before the next week." said Soujiro, giving them a stern glance.  
  
Both boys looked at each other before looking away from each other. Soujiro gave them an exasperated look before starting off on the road to Kyoto. Yahiko and Soujiro were quick in realizing this and ran up to him. After making sure everything was fine, they began walking at a fair rate. For the next three days, they met no one, and their travel was peaceful. The fourth day of their leaving of Tokyo, they finally arrived at Kyoto. At the entrance, there were no guards. Beside the gate was a small sign. It read "Welcome to Kyoto, home of the Oni Gang."  
  
"I think it is safe to assume Misao-chan wrote and put this there" said Soujiro  
  
"I'd say so." replied Youtaru  
  
"I'd agree wholeheartedly." agreed Yahiko.  
  
They then walked into the town and headed straight for the Aoiya. On their way there, several people pointed at them and Yahiko could hear several names being called out to them such as 'Battousai's Heir', 'Zanza's Heir', and 'The Wolf of Kyoto'. By now, he had figured out who was who. He would be Battousai's Heir, Youtaru would be Zanza's Heir, and Soujiro was the Wolf of Kyoto. When they got to the Aoiya, Yahiko knocked on the door, which was opened by Aoshi.  
  
"Ohayo, Aoshi-san!" greeted Yahiko  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yahiko-san, Youtaru-san, and…" Aoshi's dark eyes spotted Soujiro. "Soujiro-san…have you found your meaning in life yet?" he asked Soujiro  
  
"I have, I help the people of the internal provinces and mountain regions." replied Soujiro with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad. How was your trip here?" asked Aoshi.  
  
"Fine, we got lost several times, so the trip took us four days." replied Yahiko, glaring at Youtaru, who whistled innocently.  
  
"Misao-chan is inside with our son and daughter." said Aoshi, while a blush threatened to appear.  
  
"Way to go Aoshi!" teased Youtaru, but a glare from Aoshi was all that took him to shut up.  
  
They were then led to the living room, where Okina was playing with his granddaughter, Sakura, while Misao was watching and Takashi, their oldest, was watching them all in a protective manner. Aoshi led them in and Sakura stopped playing to see the newcomers, while Misao and Okina looked at their old friends with smiles. Takashi's face remained impassive.  
  
'His ki is very similar to that of his dad…' thought Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko-chan! What a pleasure to see you!" greeted Misao  
  
Yahiko fumed at hearing him being called -chan again.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" he shouted  
  
Misao only smirked, while Okina laughed lightly. Sakura just sat there, looking at the newly arrived crew and Takashi had to struggle not to show a smirk.  
  
"I'll call you -chan whenever I feel like it, Yahiko-san, so be quiet." she replied  
  
"Humph" growled Yahiko  
  
Soujiro and Youtaru looked at each other before smirking as well. Aoshi decided not to show any emotion, or he would probably burst into a laughing fit. Misao then invited them to stay for a few days, but they declined, saying that they had urgent business to discuss before leaving. After Takashi and Sakura were sent to their rooms, Okina, Aoshi, and Misao sat in the living room, waiting to hear the news from their friends.  
  
"We're having trouble in the Internal and Mountain regions…seems someone has a great fascination for your skills, for a new gang has sprang out of nowhere, claiming to be better than their idols, the Juppongattana and the Oniwabanshu." explained Soujiro  
  
"Since when has this happened?" asked Okina  
  
"About three weeks ago. A week ago, I got to Yahiko-san's place, so the gang must be causing some ruckus right now." he replied  
  
"I see…I think I know why you are here…You want to know if Aoshi can come along?" asked Okina, his eyebrows raised  
  
"You read people too easily Okina-san. True, we are here to request Aoshi- san's services, but we will understand if he doesn't come along." said Yahiko  
  
"Well my friends, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot come. I have passed on my swords to my son, who is currently exercising his ninja skills by eavesdropping." said Aoshi, pointing to the door Okina was sitting next to.  
  
Aoshi got up and opened the door, making Takashi stumble in. Misao had a look of pure outrage on her face, while Aoshi simply gave his son a cold look. Okina smiled, though.  
  
"He has both of your skills, Aoshi-san and Misao-chan. He's as good a Oniwabanshu ninja as there can be." chuckled Okina  
  
"Takashi-chan! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" demanded Misao to her oldest.  
  
"That it can be useful and could get you the information you need. Also that you can discover your loved one's secret feelings without the other knowing." he said, his face remaining impassive.  
  
Youtaru choked on his tea and Soujiro's eyes widened, while Yahiko's jaw fell open. Okina sat there in shock, while Aoshi spit out the tea he was currently drinking. Misao's face had turned beat red. Sakura, of course, being too young to understand, just sat there, looking on in confusion.  
  
"You told him that?!" asked Yahiko  
  
"Now I know how she knew how I felt for her…very ingenious" mumbled Aoshi  
  
"I always thought parents were supposed to give a good example to their children." said Soujiro  
  
"Yeah, well weasel-girl here isn't exactly a 'normal' mother you could say." laughed Youtaru, who never saw it coming.  
  
::BANG, WHAM, CRASH::  
  
Youtaru was on the floor, his head covered by a big bump on the back of his head. Misao was wielding a large, blunt object, more like a Bamboo stick, her face in a pout and also fuming.  
  
"Ah, never get Misao-chan angry…" mumbled Yahiko.  
  
"The sole commandment in this household" agreed Soujiro  
  
Misao then turned to Yahiko and Soujiro, glare and pout still in place, and still carrying the blunt object of pain. Yahiko and Soujiro sweatdropped before she came crashing down onto them, flinging her bamboo stick everywhere. Aoshi watched on amusedly as his wife was beating the crap out of Battousai's heir, a former Juppongattana member, and what people now called Zanza's heir. Aoshi guessed they nicknamed Youtaru that because he's the only one without a sword. Unknown to Soujiro and the others, Aoshi knew already of the chaos that was breaking out in the internal provinces. His sources had told him of that the day it had begun. He also knew that three versus that group was suicide, even with their speed and technique. He had an idea form up in his mind, but was constantly debating on whether or not to go through with it. Misao-chan would not be pleased. When he came out of his thinking, Soujiro, Yahiko, and Youtaru were now a pile of unconscious bodies lying on the floor. Aoshi silently thanked Kami for not giving his daughter and son that kind of attitude and got up.  
  
"Where are you going, Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao, looking up from her handiwork.  
  
"To the temple, I'll be back in half an hour, just have to think of something." he announced in his cold, stoic voice before leaving.  
  
Misao sighed as her husband left. He was always the same, not showing one bit of emotion. She had fervently wished to Kami that he would change with time…but heck, if he hasn't changed one bit in ten years, how much could he change in a few minutes? She then noticed that all three of her victims were regaining conscience. Yahiko muttered something about a busu itachi, making Misao knock them out again. Half an hour later, Aoshi came back, his hands in his trench coat, his normal, stoic appearance on his face. When he came in, Yahiko and his two companions regained conscience, this time, not saying anything. Aoshi took off his trench coat and put it on the floor, leaving him in his dark purple outfit.  
  
"I've been thinking of your request…and like I said, I cannot go…" he started, before being interrupted by Soujiro  
  
"We understand. We had foreseen this before we came. Well, since our business is done here, I see why not leave right away." he said, to which Yahiko and Youtaru nodded.  
  
Aoshi, however, raised a hand to stop them.  
  
"Let me finish…like I said, I cannot go…but that doesn't mean someone else can't." he finished, his eyes set on his oldest.  
  
Takashi felt the stare his father was giving him and froze when he heard the words he had spoken. His dad, who refused to let him fight, was now letting him go fight? What was going on here?  
  
"NANI?" shouted Misao, jumping up, facing Aoshi, and then Takashi. They were both looking at each other intensely, as if communicating telepathically.  
  
After a while of silence on both of their parts, Takashi nodded. Aoshi then stood up and went for his trench coat and weapons. He picked up his trench coat and kodachi and then handed them over to Takashi, who received it gratefully.  
  
"I am too old for this any longer…I trust you will continue the legacy of the Shinomori, Takashi." said Aoshi, putting his hand on Takashi's shoulder.  
  
Takashi nodded before putting on the trench coat and safely strapping the kodachi to him. Yahiko could not believe how similar Takashi was to his father in Aoshi's trench coat. Takashi was wearing the exact same thing Aoshi wore when in the days of the Shishio problem. In basics, Takashi was the spitting image of his father, Aoshi Shinomori, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu Ninjas. Takashi gave his father a questioning glace, before Aoshi nodded in approval. Takashi then walked to the others. Misao had been staring at the scene in shocked silence. When she came out of her shock, Takashi and the others were ready to leave.  
  
"TAKASHI!" she shouted, grabbing her oldest by his new trench coat's sleeve.  
  
"Hai, Otaa-san?" he asked.  
  
"You can't leave!" she shouted  
  
"Why not, Otaa-san?" he asked, in the same eerie way Aoshi used to talk.  
  
"Because I'm your mother, that's why!" she replied  
  
"Otaa-san, don't you think that's a selfish reason?" he asked  
  
"Koishi, he's right, that's a selfish reason." agreed Aoshi.  
  
Misao was now on the verge of tears. Takashi didn't look back at her, but he knew she was going to cry.  
  
"Otaa-san, don't cry. I'm sixteen. Otou-san had by then become the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. I promise to live up to that." he said, though not in a very comforting way, though it did make Misao stop her crying a bit.  
  
Takashi then started walking again to the door and the others followed him. Sakura, as innocent as she was, simply ran after him and said goodbye to him, thinking that he was only going out for a short while. Takashi returned the goodbye as did the others. Then, as the sun was setting down, the three swordsmen and fighter, Seta Soujiro, Myoujin Yahiko, Youtaru, and Shinomori Takashi, headed to the internal provinces. 


End file.
